Noboto
=Character History= "The character called Noboto has a pretty significant role in our stories Monsters VS Robots (Michelle) and Rechlen and Aves (me). We created each plot to crossover at certain points, but in our usual strange ways. In MvR, Noboto is the leader of the Monster hunting Robots, chasing a renegade group of creatures across Glyos, but all told in the form of a comic that Michelle's character Sidrick loves to read. So a comic within a comic -MvR appears inside the Sidrick stories. In Rechlen and Aves, Noboto is a prototype Sincroid that is dispatched by the Lost Sincroid Army to find a way through the Edge of Space - with the hope of locating their missing leader, Exellis. The RA version of Noboto sets out on this mission piloting a special Sarvonic Gendrone (Gobon), which helps regulate Noboto's unstable prototype body. Due to his ability to manifest something called the "Phanost Effect", Noboto is able to reach into the Edge of Space, but only through a tethered phantom version of himself. Believe it or not this weirdness was all laid out back in 2004!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/lost-projects-noboto.html "Noboto saw a decent amount of changes during the early days of his toy form development, initially materializing as a more compact little guy with some less bulb-like head designs (although the ones in the above drawing did inspire the current Noboto's alternate Clone noggin). The odd floating mechanical head up there is a character named Gloot, another weirdo who's part of Noboto's crew. That long strand of junk coming from beneath it was supposed to serve as a potential stand for a toy version. Both Michelle and I want to see old Gloot make an appearance as an actual toy at some point, even though he's just a little saucer head!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/07/early-figure-steps.html As of September 2016, Quallerran replaces the Protoclone head that was a bonus head offered with Noboto. =Story= Hidden Histories "Noboto's connection to Pheyden and the rest of the Travelers is a strange one, with heavy ties to our original Rechlen and Aves stories and characters. A particular group from those old scribblings, called the Lost Sincroid Army, actually set in motion the creation of the first Pheyden, and Noboto played a major role in that event."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/08/hidden-histories.html Rechlen and Aves Photo Real Guide Excerpts "They will bring him back... all hail Exellis! As acting sub-commander of the Lost Sincroid Army, Nobotos lives by this creed. For the return of Proto-Sincroid Exellis has been foretold for thirteen generations, but searching the Glyos System inside and out has yet to reveal his location." Enigma Source Space Trappers Noboto and Gobon find themselves in the Crethicay Triangle where the Grave Freighter Drifts are located. Hunting for new aliens to trap, they find a tiny one which should be easy to capture. Outside Commander Viyer and Sullonev gate into the area. Explosions rip through the freighter knocking the pair of space trappers off their feet. Neo Gatekeeper Deep Space Glyans await and mark the two as easy game. Noboto takes that as an affront, combining with Gobon into Mordireus Mode, to quickly knock out the Gatekeeper Glyans. From afar Viyer and Sullonev study the data while watching the actions of the Mordireus fighters. Noboto offers a compact frame, a bio form of a trapper, and the internal workings of a Proto Sincroid. Viyer dispatches Sullonev to capture the Noboto specimen at once. The Sincroid fights like a Traveler, yet has his own unique energy signature inside him. The fight wages on and Glyaxia Command soon arrives. Confronted on both sides, Noboto plans to escape when a Rift Channel is unlocked by Glyaxia Command. From the breach emerges a Rift Breaker Dark Traveler. The Dark Traveler quickly stuns the Noboto, Gobon, and Sullonev before barreling directly into the Neo Gatekeeper to send him flying away. Mordireus Noboto and Gobon shield themselves from this new threat, but it isn't enough against the Dark Traveler. Viyer is amazed and orders the Traveler restrained. Warping in from behind, Sullonev grabs the Dark Traveler and gets knocked back hard for the attempt. De-powered, Noboto and Gobon need to leave while they have the chance. Viyer intervenes, blasting the Dark Traveler and commanding him to halt as he steps between the Traveler and the space trapper pair. Noboto asks why, but Viyer knows they will meet again. Besides, the Dark Traveler has his interests for the moment. Viyer reveals his hidden Syclodoc attack powers as Noboto skirts away. Yet not before Sullonev pops back in and tears off a chunk of Noboto's arm. Gobon blasts Sullonev away and takes the two of them away to safety so he can heal the damage to Noboto. Now safe on an asteroid away from the mess of the day, a new person warps in front of them: Behold Elder Exellis. Elsewhere inside the hidden laboratory of Commander Viyer, Sullonev is kept in stasis to recover while Viyer reflects on the recent events. Glyaxia's new Dark Traveler proved to be quite resilient even against the Syclodoc attack. However, the DNA sample brought back of Noboto was enough to start growing the Noboto Protoclone.http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/enigma =Buildstation: Stealth= Wave 28 Ivorinium Noboto archive-noboto-ivorinium.jpg|Ivorinium Noboto Noboto-Ivorinium-BACK-WEB-ALT.png Noboto-Ivorinium-CLOSE-WEB.png Stealth Noboto archive-noboto-stealth.jpg|Stealth Noboto Noboto-Stealth-CLOSE-WEB-ALT.png =Monsters VS Robots= Wave 29 MVR Standard Noboto Light Yellow Noboto head, Light Green/Light Brown body with painted eyes. Also includes Light Brown Clone Head. $8 archive-noboto-standard.jpg|Monsters VS Robots Standard Noboto =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Neo Gatekeeper Noboto Warm Purple/Magenta with painted eyes,White tampo and bonus head. $8 archive-noboto-gatekeeper1.jpg|Neo Gatekeeper Noboto Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Noboto Magenta/Warm Purple with painted eyes, White tampo and bonus head. $8 archive-noboto-gatekeeper2.jpg|Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Noboto Ivorinium Noboto Mk. II Pearlescent White with painted eyes and bonus head. $8 archive-noboto-ivorinium2.jpg|Ivorinium Noboto Mk. II Mordireus Noboto Neon Clear Pink with painted eyes and bonus head. $8 archive-noboto-mordireus.jpg|Mordireus Noboto =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Gliporian Noboto See: Gliporian Noboto Gendrone Rebellion Noboto archive-noboto-redmetal1.png|Gendrone Rebellion Noboto Gobon-Noboto-Sneak-WEB.png =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Gendrone Ultra Corps Noboto archive-noboto-ultra.png|Gendrone Ultra Corps Noboto Ultra-Duo.png Gendrone Spectre Force Noboto archive-noboto-spectre.jpg|Gendrone Spectre Force Noboto Glow-Duo-CLOSE-USE.png Feb-Sneak6.gif =Sullkren's Path= Wave 35 Urballim Noboto Goldboto archive-goldboto.png|Urballim Noboto aka Goldboto =Super Crayboth= Wave 38 Neo Phase Noboto archive-noboto-neophase.png|Neo Phase Noboto =The Sendollest Drifts= Wave 44 Sendollest Guard Noboto archive-noboto-sendollest.png|Sendollest Guard Noboto =The Manglor Mutation= Wave 46 Bio Hunters Noboto archive-noboto-biohunter.png|Bio Hunters Noboto =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Gendrone Imperium Noboto archive-noboto-GI.png|Gendrone Imperium Noboto =The Andromeda Effect= Wave 49 Noboto Standard archive-noboto-standard1.png =Union of Exiles= Wave 50 Noboto Exile Sechynn archive-noboto-sechynn.png =Esedeth Mobile Patrol= Wave 52 Noboto Exile Reniden archive-noboto-reniden.png Noboto Exile Sirian archive-noboto-sirian.png =Rift Pioneers= Wave 54 Noboto Exile Epaxior archive-noboto-epaxior2.png archive-noboto-epaxior.png|Epaxior Protoclone =Return to Esedeth= Wave 55 Noboto Exile Ulkorrec archive-noboto-ulkorrec.png =Chariot's Keep= Wave 56 Noboto Exile Deniken Includes full Noboto figure with bonus head, removable scarf, belt, and backpack, plus full Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx head. 31 total parts. $14 each. Archive-noboto-deniken.png =TMNG= Wave 59 Noboto Ao Includes Quallerran head, removable scarf, belt, and backpack, plus 2 special edition Robo Force weapons. 27 total parts. $11 each. Archive-TMNG-ao.png Quallerran-Kamekirax-Unit.png|Quallerran Kamekirax Unit (alternate heads) TMNG-Battle.png|TMNG vs Glyninja Ukoro and the Glyninja Ashis TMNG-Battle-2-ALT.png TMNG-GROUP-WEB-3.png Noboto Aka Includes Quallerran head, removable scarf, belt, and backpack, plus 2 special edition Robo Force weapons. 27 total parts. $11 each. Archive-TMNG-aka.png Quallerran-Kamekirax-Unit.png|Quallerran Kamekirax Unit (alternate heads) TMNG-Battle.png|TMNG vs Glyninja Ukoro and the Glyninja Ashis TMNG-Battle-2-ALT.png TMNG-GROUP-WEB-3.png Noboto Orenji Includes Quallerran head, removable scarf, belt, and backpack, plus 2 special edition Robo Force weapons. 27 total parts. $11 each. Archive-TMNG-orenji.png Quallerran-Kamekirax-Unit.png|Quallerran Kamekirax Unit (alternate heads) TMNG-Battle.png|TMNG vs Glyninja Ukoro and the Glyninja Ashis TMNG-Battle-2-ALT.png TMNG-GROUP-WEB-3.png Noboto Murasakino Includes Quallerran head, removable scarf, belt, and backpack, plus 2 special edition Robo Force weapons. 27 total parts. $11 each. Archive-TMNG-murasakino.png Quallerran-Kamekirax-Unit.png|Quallerran Kamekirax Unit (alternate heads) TMNG-Battle.png|TMNG vs Glyninja Ukoro and the Glyninja Ashis TMNG-Battle-2-ALT.png TMNG-GROUP-WEB-3.png =Into the Vector= Wave 61 Noboto Exile Deniken Outpost Odesskar Includes Noboto and Quallerran heads, removable scarf, belt, backpack plus a FULL set of Glyarmor with painted Neo Sarvos and Varteryx heads. 31 total parts. $12 each. Archive-deniken-odesskar_1024x1024.jpg|Exile Deniken Outpost Odesskar Archive-deniken-odesskar2_1024x1024.jpg|Outpost Odesskar Noboto =References= Category:Major Characters Category:TMNG Category:Sincroids